Best Friends Are Forever
by Alkarin
Summary: Un joven Kurt se siente fuera de lugar y no tiene amigos. Cuando Jeff le presenta a un niño llamado Blaine, los dos se convierten en mejores amigos. Pero, ¿es realmente para siempre? TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.


**Best Friends Are Forever.**

**Autor: **_**iklaintevenmad**_

**Resumen:** Un joven Kurt se siente fuera de lugar y no tiene amigos. Cuando Jeff le presenta a un niño llamado Blaine, los dos se convierten en mejores amigos. Pero, ¿es realmente para siempre?

**Disclaimer:** Bueno, ya lo saben, nada me pertenece. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de _**iklaintevenmad**_, quien muy amablemente me permitió realizar la traducción. Kurt es de Blaine y viceversa. Y como siempre, lo único mío es la traducción y los errores.

**N/A:** **Así que cambié un poco las cosas en esta historia, pero finalmente estoy contenta con ella. ¡Espero que la disfruten!**

**N/T:** Traducción autorizada.

**888**

Kurt está jugando con su juego de té en el jardín delantero. Juega solo con frecuencia, en parte porque cuando juega con otras personas ellos no lo hacen bien y él se frustra y se cierra, pero sobre todo porque no mucha gente quiere jugar con él. Los chicos de su escuela se ríen de él por gustarle las muñecas y las niñas sólo lo dejan jugar si son pequeñas, porque 'los niños y las niñas no juegan _juntos_'. Pero si no puede jugar con las niñas y los niños sólo se ríen de él, ¿con quién puede jugar?

Ha crecido acostumbrado a jugar por su cuenta, pero eso no significa que siempre le guste.

Está tan absorto en verter otra taza de té para su muñequita, que ni siquiera se da cuenta del niño rubio que está mirándolo desde la cerca hasta que él toma la palabra.

"¡Hola!", lo saluda, sonriéndole alegremente.

"¡Aah!", Kurt grita, derramando el 'té' sobre la mesa. (En realidad sólo es jugo de grosella negra, puesto que su mamá no lo deja jugar con bebidas calientes, y el té frío no sabe del todo bien).

"¡Ooops, lo siento!", el niño se ríe. "No era mi intención asustarte".

Los ojos de Kurt lo miran sospechosamente. "¿Quién eres?".

"Soy Jeff. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?".

"Kurt".

"Hola, Kurt. ¿Qué haces?".

"Oh, nada", Kurt se encoge de hombros ante la pregunta, avergonzado. "Pensarás que es estúpido".

"No lo haré, lo prometo".

Kurt le inspecciona por un segundo. ¿Cómo puede prometerlo si ni siquiera sabe lo que Kurt está haciendo? Pero Jeff _parece_ bastante agradable, y Kurt _quiere_ a alguien con quien hablar...

"Estoy jugando con mis muñecas", murmura.

Espera que Jeff arrugue su nariz en disgusto y diga algo parecido a, 'Pero las muñecas son para las niñas. No deberías de jugar con _muñecas_'. En cambio, Jeff simplemente sonríe y dice, "Genial. Realmente no juego con muñecas, a menos que Blaine venga y pregunte si podemos usar las de mi hermana".

"¿T-tú también juegas con muñecas?", suspira Kurt, no está seguro de estar escuchando bien. Jeff sólo asiente, como si no significara nada.

"Bueno, ¿eres bueno en eso?", el chico de cabello castaño pregunta, emocionado ante la perspectiva de un nuevo amigo.

"Soy bueno, pero Blaine es mejor", Jeff se encoge de hombros.

"Pu-puedes entrar, ya sabes", murmura Kurt esperanzado, esperando a que el sonriente rubio se apresure y atraviese el portón.

Pasan los siguientes veinte minutos bebiendo té y jugando, antes de que Kurt haga la pregunta que ha estado en su mente desde que hablaron por primera vez de muñecas.

"Así que, ¿quién es Blaine?".

Los ojos de Jeff se iluminan. "¡Oh, él es mi amigo! Es realmente genial. Bueno, todos mis amigos son geniales, y Nick me gusta más, pero Blaine también es impresionante. También le gusta jugar con muñecas y esas cosas. Más que a mí".

"Wow", suspira el otro chico. "Me gustaría conocerlo".

"Su cumpleaños es la próxima semana. ¡Deberías venir a la fiesta!".

"¿Es-estás seguro?", Kurt nunca ha sido invitado a una fiesta de cumpleaños antes, a menos que los padres del niño lo obligaran. Era extraño. Diferente. Agradable.

"¡Por supuesto! Le gusta conocer gente nueva. A todos nos gusta".

"Está bien, entonces", Kurt sonríe, antes de levantar la tetera de nuevo. "¿Más té?".

**888**

Kurt se detiene frente a la puerta de Blaine con Jeff y la mamá de Jeff, sosteniendo un presente y luciendo nervioso.

"¿Estás seguro de que está bien que haya venido?", Kurt pregunta por millonésima vez.

"Está bien, cariño", la mamá de Jeff lo tranquiliza. "Ya se lo pregunté a los padres de Blaine".

Pero eso no es realmente por lo que Kurt está preocupado, está asustado de que los otros niños sean malos con él.

"No te preocupes, Kurt", Jeff le sonríe. "Mis amigos son muy agradables".

La mamá de Blaine abre la puerta y los anuncia, gritando el nombre de Blaine antes de darse la vuelta para charlar con la madre de Jeff.

Un niño pequeño con el cabello rizado y una mirada emocionada sobre su rostro viene a toda velocidad por el pasillo, deteniéndose frente a Jeff y Kurt. Sus ojos son de color marrón y Kurt obtiene una divertida y retorcida sensación en su barriguita cuando se mira en ellos.

"¡Hey!", el niño saluda a su amigo.

"¡Hey, Blaine! Feliz cumpleaños", dice Jeff alegremente. "Mi mamá le dio a tu mamá una tarjeta".

La expresión de Blaine decae un poco, el cambio es tan leve que Jeff ni siquiera lo nota, Kurt lo hace. "¡Muchas gracias!", dice educadamente.

Es en ese momento cuando él finalmente nota a Kurt. "Hola", dice, mirando al chico. La sensación retorcida se intensifica.

"Hola", murmura Kurt tímidamente, mirando hacia sus pies.

"Soy Blaine", _él_ aparentemente no se siente tímido conociendo gente nueva en absoluto.

"Soy Kurt", se atreve a levantar la mirada y sonríe débilmente. Blaine le devuelve una sonrisa radiante.

"Voy a buscar a Nick. ¡Nos vemos más tarde!", Jeff se apresura antes de que Kurt incluso pueda seguirlo.

Se da la vuelta para encontrar que las mamás de Jeff y de Blaine también se han ido. No hay nadie más alrededor.

El castaño mira de nuevo hacia Blaine con una expresión de pánico. _¿Y ahora qué?_

"Yo, uh, te traje un regalo", murmura Kurt, mirando a sus zapatos de nuevo y extendiendo sus brazos, presentando la caja a Blaine.

Blaine no dice nada durante un minuto, ni siquiera acepta el regalo. Kurt levanta de nuevo su mirada para encontrar una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del otro chico.

"¿Está... algo mal?", pregunta, su estómago retorciéndose, temiendo que ya lo haya estropeado.

"Normalmente no suelo recibir regalos", suspira Blaine, sin dejar de mirar la caja, estupefacto. "Mi mamá y papá piden a los padres de mis amigos que pongan dinero en mi...", por un minuto, parece tener problemas con la palabra, "fidemimismo" (1).

"¿Qué es un fidemimismo?", pregunta Kurt con curiosidad.

Blaine se encoge de hombros. "No lo sé".

"Oh. Bueno, yo puedo pedirle a mi mami algo de dinero para tu... fidemimismo en su lugar, si quieres".

"¡No!", grita Blaine rápidamente y luego se sonroja. "Um, quiero decir... no gracias. Recibí regalos de mis padres, pero eso es todo. Sería agradable abrir uno más".

"Está bien", sonríe Kurt.

Blaine también sonríe y cautelosamente acepta el regalo. Camina hacia las escaleras cercanas y se sienta a tres peldaños de la parte inferior, acomodándose rápidamente y palmeando el espacio junto a él.

Kurt arrastra sus pies y se sienta junto a él, decidiendo que le gusta Blaine. Él es amable con él y no lo llama como los otros chicos.

"Así que, ¿cuántos años tienes ahora?", Kurt pregunta mientras Blaine prácticamente _ataca_ el papel de regalo.

"¡Siete!", afirma orgullosamente. "¿Y tú?".

"Seis y medio", Kurt responde para entablar una conversación.

"Recuerdo cuando tenía seis años y medio...", exclama Blaine dramáticamente y los dos se ríen, pero Blaine se interrumpe cuando finalmente consigue quitar el envoltorio.

"Wow". Murmura, mirando el pequeño kit de instrumentos. Que viene con un triángulo, un tambor y algunos platillos pequeños. Kurt pensó que parecía bastante genial en la tienda, por lo que le rogó a su mamá que lo consiguiera para Blaine.

"¿Te gusta?", le pregunta esperanzado, mirando a Blaine. No está seguro de por qué necesita tanto la aprobación de este chico, pero lo hace.

"¡Me encanta!", grita Blaine, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Kurt y sonriendo.

Kurt también sonríe.

Cuando Blaine finalmente retira su brazo hacia atrás, parece un poco avergonzado. "Hey, Kurt, ¿tienes un mejor amigo?".

Los labios de Kurt tiemblan mientras sacude su cabeza. "Realmente no tengo ningún amigo. Además de Jeff. Creo que Jeff es mi amigo".

"Yo tampoco tengo un mejor amigo. Jeff tiene a Nick y David tiene a Wes, y sólo puedes tener un mejor amigo".

Kurt hace una pausa por un minuto, mordiéndose el labio. "Y-yo puedo ser tu mejor amigo, si quieres", susurra.

"¡Me gustaría un montón!", decide Blaine felizmente antes de abrir el kit musical y poner a prueba el tambor, entregándole el triángulo a Kurt.

"¿No deberías volver a la fiesta?", le pregunta Kurt.

Blaine se encoge de hombros. "Lo haremos en un segundo, cuando mi mamá traiga el pastel. Y veo a mis otros amigos todo el tiempo. Quiero jugar contigo".

Kurt se ríe. "¡Muy bien!", está de acuerdo, golpeando alegremente el triángulo con el palito y sonriendo al oír el ruido. "¡Esto es divertido! No tengo un triángulo en casa", le dice a su nuevo mejor amigo.

"¿Con qué tipo de juguetes juegas?", le pregunta Blaine con curiosidad.

"Uh... bueno, me gusta dibujar y mi mamá me compró un bonito paquete de lápices de colores. Pero realmente me gusta jugar con mi, uh, juego de té", Kurt se siente animado por la sonrisa que Blaine le da, "Y con mis muñecas". Se sonroja un poco ante esa parte, pero imagina que es mejor que su mejor amigo lo sepa.

Blaine luce sorprendido. "¿Juegas con muñecas?".

"Sí", masculla Kurt, las mejillas convirtiéndose en una sombra violenta sobre el rojo, creando un fuerte contraste contra su lechosa piel. "Está bien si no quieres ser mi amigo nunca más", sus ojos pican con lágrimas no derramadas.

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué no querría ser tu amigo nunca más?", le pregunta Blaine, perplejo. "Los mejores amigos son para siempre, Kurt. Es, como, una regla o algo".

Kurt sonríe. "Sí, muy bien. Me gusta que seas mi mejor amigo".

"Bien", sonríe Blaine con alegría. "Me gustaría poder jugar con tus muñecas, también. Mi papi dice que las muñecas son para las niñas. ¡No te ofendas!", se enmienda rápidamente. "No es lo que pienso". Blaine frunce su ceño, luciendo demasiado preocupado para ser un niño de siete años.

"Eso es lo que los niños de mi escuela dicen, pero sólo los ignoro", Kurt sonríe. Se encoge de hombros mientras se saca su mochila, abre la cremallera y saca dos muñecas. "Estas son mis favoritas. Las traigo conmigo a todas partes. ¿Con cuál quieres jugar?".

Los ojos de Blaine se iluminan. "Con cualquiera de las dos, no me molesta", dice educadamente, pero Kurt puede verlo mirando a la muñeca en su mano izquierda. Ella tiene el cabello castaño en una trenza y brillantes ojos azules, usando un bonito vestido verde. La otra muñeca es igualmente bonita, con el cabello negro y rizado y ojos color miel, vistiendo un vestido azul.

"Toma", dice Kurt, entregándole a Blaine la muñeca morena. "Su nombre es Lara, y la otra se llama María".

"Esos son bonitos nombres", murmura Blaine.

"Yo también lo pensé".

**888**

Juegan con las muñecas por un rato, riendo mientras inventan diferentes escenarios e historias. Blaine es realmente bueno jugando con muñecas, incluso mejor de lo que fue Jeff.

"Esta muñeca es realmente muy bonita. Sus ojos son como los tuyos", Blaine sonríe hacia Kurt, quien se sonroja furiosamente.

"¿Crees que mis ojos son bonitos?", pregunta sin aliento.

Blaine asiente, mordiéndose el labio. "Pero probablemente no debería hacerlo. Se supone que los niños no deben pensar que otros niños son bonitos, ¿cierto?".

"Bueno, creo que también eres lindo", responde Kurt tímidamente.

Blaine sonríe. "Me alegro de haberte conocido, Kurt. Me haces sentir mucho más normal".

Kurt deja escapar unas risitas.

**888**

Blaine escucha a su mamá llamándolo para el pastel alrededor de unos veinte minutos después. Ayuda a guardar a Kurt las muñecas antes de agarrar su mano y arrastrarlo afuera.

Todos cantan feliz cumpleaños y Blaine sopla a las velas, arrugando su rostro en concentración mientras pide un deseo.

Blaine tiene que ir por ahí y dar las gracias a los adultos por darle dinero para su fideicomiso, así que Kurt se toma un tiempo para ir y conocer algunos niños más.

Un pequeño niño asiático corre hacia él en ese momento, sosteniendo un juguete y riendo. "Hola", dice, extendiendo una mano para que Kurt la sacuda. Parece muy alto. "Mi nombre es Wes".

"¡Hola! Soy Kurt", responde alegremente. "¿Qué es eso que estás sosteniendo?".

Wes luce bastante orgulloso mientras se endereza a sí mismo en toda su altitud. "Es un mazo. Los usan en reuniones importantes cuando se toman decisiones o si quieren que todos se callen".

"_Wow_", suspira Kurt. "¿Utilizan los de plástico de color rosa en las reuniones?".

La sonrisa Wes flaquea un poco. "No, usan unos de madera. Pero mi mami dice que sería demasiado peligroso en caso de que me golpeé con él, o a alguien más".

"Oh".

"Sí, ¡pero éste chilla! ¡Mira!", extiende su mano hacia arriba y golpea el mazo contra ella, provocando un chirrido. Kurt se ríe.

"¡Me gusta!".

"¡Gracias!", Wes sonríe. "Y cuando sea mayor voy a tener uno de verdad". Se da la vuelta y ve a otro niño. "Oh, ¡hey, mira! Ese es David. Él es mi mejor amigo".

Caminan y lo observan jugando con una aspiradora de juguete durante un rato. Tiene cuentas dentro que suenan alrededor cada vez que la aspiradora se mueve.

"Ese es un juguete divertido", murmura Kurt. Ha visto uno antes, y su mami le había preguntado si quería uno, pero jamás le había visto el atractivo.

"Sí, a David le gustan las cosas todas limpias y organizadas. Creo que tiene un TOC" (2).

"¿Qué es eso?", Kurt arruga su nariz en confusión.

"No lo sé, mi papá me lo dijo una vez, pero lo olvidé".

Un niño los pasa corriendo un minuto después, físicamente echando humo. "¿No hay gelatina ni helado en esta fiesta? ¡Te burlas de mí!".

Kurt suelta unas risitas y Wes le explica. "Ese es Thad. Es un poco mandón y exagerado, pero de todos modos lo amamos".

**888**

La fiesta termina y los invitados empiezan a irse a casa. La mamá de Jeff llama a los dos niños para que estén listos en diez minutos y Kurt no puede evitar sentirse algo desanimado.

"¿Volveré a verte de nuevo?", le pregunta a Blaine dramáticamente, con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

Blaine sólo se ríe. "¡Por supuesto que sí, tonto! ¡Le pregunté a mi mami si podías venir pronto, y me dijo que puede ser el próximo viernes!".

"Como... ¿como una cita de juego?", pregunta Kurt alegremente.

"¡Mhmm! Ven a las dos, ¿de acuerdo? Y ¿podrías, tal vez, traer a tus muñecas? Mi papá está en el trabajo, por lo que no será capaz de detenerme".

Ambos se sonríen el uno al otro y luego Blaine se acerca a la mesa detrás de él, agarrando algo.

"Toma, puedes llevarte esto".

Kurt lo acepta y ve que es un pedazo de pastel de cumpleaños envuelto en una servilleta.

"Pero ya tengo un pedazo", dice, intentando entregarlo de vuelta. "¡No puedo tener _dos_ pedazos! Nadie más los tiene".

"¡Eso es porque _eres_ mi mejor amigo, lo que significa que _puedes_ tener dos pedazos!".

Kurt se sonroja. "Gracias".

Y entonces Blaine lanza sus brazos alrededor de Kurt, apretando su cintura con fuerza y enterrando su cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

"¡_Oh_!", Kurt suelta un gritito antes de devolver el abrazo vacilantemente. La divertida sensación retorcida regresa y Kurt se da cuenta de que lo disfruta bastante.

Jeff y Kurt se van cinco minutos después, este último sintiéndose mucho mejor que cuando había llegado allí.

"Hoy hice un mejor amigo", anuncia orgullosamente en el coche de camino a casa.

**888**

Kurt y Blaine son los mejores amigos durante todo un año, pero cuando Blaine y su familia se mudan a Westerville se vuelve más difícil mantenerse en contacto. Ambos quieren hablar entre sí, pero las cartas tardan mucho y las llamadas telefónicas se vuelven torpes y cortantes, por lo que la amistad se desvanece. Ambos tratan de volver a conectarse cuando son mayores, pero tampoco saben que el otro lo está intentando, y realmente no logran reencontrarse.

**888**

Kurt nunca se olvidó de Blaine, él estuvo ahí para Kurt cuando su mamá murió, cuando todo el mundo estaba tratando de conseguir que Kurt hablara sobre sus sentimientos y él estaba cansado de eso. Pero Blaine sólo abrió sus brazos, llevó Kurt a su cama y dejó que el chico se acurrucara contra él y llorara. Blaine también lloró, porque quería ser fuerte, realmente, verdaderamente lo intentó, pero era difícil. Kurt era su mejor amigo y se veía tan triste y Blaine quería que el dolor desapareciera. Pero, ¿cómo podría? Se suponía que las mamis debían estar allí todo el tiempo para arroparte y besarte en la frente antes de que te fueras a dormir. _¿Quién lo arroparía ahora?_, pensó desesperadamente.

Ese día, Burt recogió a Kurt frente a la casa de Blaine. Mientras que su mejor amigo estaba ocupado atando sus zapatos en una habitación, Blaine le dijo a Burt que se asegurara de que Kurt fuera arropado cada noche, porque 'Eso es lo que hacen las mamás, pero los papás también pueden hacerlo, y él va a tener pesadillas si no es arropado correctamente'. Burt se limitó a sonreír y le dijo que no se preocupara, Kurt sería sin duda arropado cada noche.

Kurt sonrió desde donde había estado escuchando en la entrada.

**888**

Kurt no tiene un mejor amigo otra vez por un tiempo. Pero entonces se une al club Glee cuando tiene dieciséis años y conoce a Mercedes. Se conectan al instante, y la quiere un montón, pero ella no es Blaine. Porque Blaine le había ordenado a su papá que lo arropara en la noche, así que seguramente él le ayudaría a enfrentarse a idiotas como Karofsky, ¿cierto? Pero Mercedes no lo hace, no puede en realidad, no hay nada que ella pueda decir que le ayude, y se siente solo de nuevo.

Puck le dice que vaya a espiar a su competencia durante una sesión de Glee. Está de acuerdo, principalmente porque está enfermo de ver a la misma gente todos los días. Tal vez pueda mezclarse en Dalton, así que elige un atuendo que lo hace ver como un chico de una escuela privada, o al menos eso piensa, de todos modos se va y espera tener un día sin problemas.

Elige a un chico al azar que pasa por la escalera. "¡Disculpa! Um, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Soy-soy nuevo aquí".

Y entonces se da cuenta de quién es, y el tiempo se detiene. _Él_ tiene el cabello rizado y sus ojos son de color marrón. Kurt obtiene una divertida y retorcida sensación en su estómago cuando se mira en ellos, una que no ha tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Hace una respiración profunda. Porque ni siquiera pensó que él iba a esta escuela, a pesar de que es lógico pensarlo porque su nueva casa estaría en el área cercana, no tenía idea de que volvería a verlo. Alguna vez.

"¿_Kurt_?", pregunta el chico, luciendo sorprendido.

"_Blaine_", Kurt suspira, como si todo acabara de caer en su lugar.

Blaine lo conduce a la sala del coro, donde los Warblers cantan el mejor cover de Teenage Dream que Kurt alguna vez ha escuchado. Su respiración queda atrapada cuando se da cuenta de que Blaine difícilmente le quita sus ojos de encima.

**888**

Caen en la rutina de convertirse en mejores amigos de nuevo con bastante rapidez, y algunas veces sus dedos se rozan juntos cuando Blaine le pasa a Kurt una taza de café o Kurt toma la pluma de Blaine de su mano para garabatear algo cuando están trabajando juntos en sus tareas en el Lima Bean. Es como si una sacudida de energía pasara a través de ellos, y siempre hay algo ahí debajo de la superficie, aunque ninguno intenta encontrarlo. Simplemente se están divirtiendo mientras se llegan a conocer uno al otro de nuevo.

**888**

Es algo simple lo que sucede; la llama que había estado vacilante desde aquel momento en la escalera, se enciende. Blaine invitó a Kurt a su casa por primera vez para estudiar, y mientras baja las escaleras para preparar unas bebidas, le pide a Kurt que saque un poco de papel de la cómoda donde lo guarda. Kurt jala abriendo el primer cajón, no encontrando el papel, intenta con el segundo cajón, obteniendo el mismo resultado cuando algo le impide cerrarlo.

Una vieja y desgastada muñeca con el cabello castaño en una trenza y brillantes ojos azules, usando un vestido verde. Kurt recuerda vagamente llamarla Lara. Y es así como Kurt lo sabe.

Blaine vuelve a entrar en la habitación con un vaso de agua en cada mano, y se detiene cuando ve a Kurt inclinado con la muñeca sobre el suelo. Se ríe. "Mi papá odiaba a esa muñeca. Siempre quiso deshacerse de ella. Casi lo hace, una vez, pero lloré tan fuerte que me puse enfermo".

"¿Por qué la tienes todavía?", susurró Kurt, sus ojos buscando los amplios, abiertos y honestos de Blaine.

Blaine se encogió de hombros. "Pensé que deshacerme de ella sería... significaría olvidarte".

Y ahí está. Kurt baja la muñeca, atraviesa la habitación y lanza sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine, besándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Blaine tiene el buen tino de colocar los vasos sobre el escritorio antes de responder con el mismo entusiasmo, poniendo sus manos en las caderas de Kurt.

Se separan después de lo que parece una eternidad, y cuando se miran entre sí sus ojos están inundados de lágrimas. Kurt intenta mantener la sonrisa en su rostro, pero fracasa miserablemente; Blaine refleja la misma expresión.

Son dolorosamente conscientes de que los ensayos los esperan necesitando ser terminados, pero a ninguno de los dos puede importarle menos.

Porque todo es como debería ser.

Porque los mejores amigos realmente _son_ para siempre.

**888**

**N/A: ¡Comentarios, por favor! :)**

N/T: 1. Fideicomiso.

2. Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo.

Bueno, esta historia me gustó y quise compartirla con ustedes. Una amiga mía me hizo un collage con un montón de imágenes de kid!Klaine (las que más me gustan son las de Kiwa) y no pude evitarlo; además de que, en cierta forma, la historia me hizo recordar algunas partes de mi loca infancia, so…

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.

¡Que tengan un excelente finde!


End file.
